A clash of thunder
by remvis
Summary: one day after a tiring league match, Nidalee finds herself scared of a thunderstorm, and in the comforting arms of Sona. F/F, Nidalee X Sona, this can be a one shot, but i'll let you readers decide if you want more


**6/27/13**

**So, last night I had the kinkiest dream of Nidalee X Sona, I don't think that the pairing would have even came to me otherwise. Sure, I've read loads of Ahri X Sona, or other kinds, but Nidalee X Sona just was like this lightbulb in my head screaming GREAT IDEA. Haha, anyways, I decided that I'm going to write a multiple chapter story of the pairing, and see how that goes. Hopefully you guys will like this, but even if you don't, I'm writing because I like to and want to. ~Remvis**

We find ourselves on the fields of justice, in summoners rift, during the middle of a match. The skies flashed a warning, signaling that a tower had just been brought down, and the champions on the purple team realized that only their top inhibitor and inner turrets remained, and someone was pushing the top lane, and was probably about to get the inhibitor.

Just as they feared, another flash in the sky gave the information that the inhibitor was taken down by Fiora, the blue team top laner. She had not been in the last team fight, which caused the purple team to win it, but she had just pushed top lane by two turrets and an inhibitor, completely turning the tides of battle.

Fast as an arrow, Nidalee had just gotten back to base and made use of her cougar form and her homeguard boots, to make short work of the super minions surrounding the inner turrets next to the nexus. She clawed and speared, and jumped back to the fountain, where she regained her health and magic and went straight out again.

After clearing most of the minions, suddenly most of the blue team came in, hoping to clear out Nidalee. On the opposing side, there was Tryndamere, Kennen, and Pantheon. Tryndamere used spinning slash to get over to her, and quickly gave a mocking shout to slow her down as she tried to run. Luckily, she had used her javelin toss as her was coming, bringing him down to half health.

Kennen came from the left, and threw a thundering shurikan at her, but she managed to evade it by pouncing out of the way in her cougar form. Pantheon also tried to get the jump on her, and it was a success. Using Aegis of Zeonia, he stunned her with his shield and used heartseeker strike to try and finish her off. Expecting the worst, Nidalee tensed her body and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a feeling of immense calm came upon her as Sona, the support on her team, came by and played her Aria of Perseverance to heal Nidalee and give her some armor. Nidalee jumped into action, turning back to cougar and pouncing on Kennen, he would be the biggest problem, with his stuns. After turning back into a human, she threw her spear again in a javelin toss before using primal surge to heal herself and get more attack speed.

As she did this, Sona used Hymn of Valor to increase the damage done by Nidalee's spear, which killed off Kennen. Tryndamere and Pantheon tried to finally take down Nidalee, but Sona would have none of that, and she using Crescendo to force the two males to dance against their will. Nidalee took advantage of this and turned into a cougar and pounced on Tryndamere and used takedown to kill him before he could use Undying Rage. After that, Pantheon was the only one left, and Nidalee turned human again and threw a bushwack trap under where Pantheon was running, opening just in time for him to step on it, granting her vision of the foe and threw a spear at him. Time seemed to slow down as it traveled, and finally it hit him, barely at the end of its range, killing him due to lowered armor from the trap and Sona's Hymn of Valor being replayed.

Nidalee and Sona smile at each other, before working once more to clear the major minion wave that had formed during the fight. Flashes in the sky designated that Nidalee had gotten a triple kill, and then also, the three others on her team were clearing a tower almost every 15 seconds. Finally, the blue nexus was taken down, as Nidalee killed the final super minion that was in the purple team base, and she collapsed in exhaustion.

Teleported out of summoners rift, she arrived on the game platform, where members of both sided congratulated each other on a good game played. Nidalee arrived laying down on the floor, and she didn't really feel like getting up and conversing with people, she wasn't a very sociable person, being raised by cougars and all. Suddenly Sona's smiling face filled her vision, and Nidalee couldn't help but smile back at the mute support that expressed happiness.

Nidalee didn't know why, but Sona smiling at her just seemed to wipe away the exhaustion that she was feeling, and she felt some warm, fuzzy feeling in her gut, as if the world was going to be ok, even through tough times. Nidalee took a now extended hand and pulled herself to her feet, only a couple of inches away from the Maven of the Strings.

Sona smiled once more, with a hint of a blush on her cheeks at the close proximity before nodding at each of the champions on both sides. Nidalee did likewise, and walked out of the room. Leaving it, however, was a bad idea, as outside it was downpouring rain everywhere. Nidalee growled to herself at her bad luck, before she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

All of Nidalee's fears and hatred of the rain melted away as she turned around and saw the shy face of Sona, standing behind her. Sona played her Song of Celerity, and knowing what to do, the two girls ran with increase speed across the lawn of the League of Legends to the dorm rooms, where they stood, panting.

Nidalee looked at Sona and started speaking, "Thanks Sona, I don't know how I would have gotten across there that quickly if you hadn't been there." Nidalee smiled at the Maven, and Sona smiled back, once more melting the Bestial Huntress's heart. She shook her head at these new and slightly uncomfortable feelings before continuing. "Well, I think that we should part ways for now-"

as she finished talking, a huge clap of thunder shook the grounds of the Institute, and caused Nidalee to yelp in fear and hug the closest thing to her, which happened to be Sona. Both girls blushed furiously at this interaction, and Nidalee let go of the blue haired girl, her heart beating a mile a minute at the close proximity to the girl. Why was she feeling this way, what made her feel like this around Sona? She couldn't think of a good reason why and decided to put it off for later.

Sona calmed her blush down, and nodded at Nidalee, gesturing towards the Ionian side of the dorms. Was she asking if Nidalee wanted to come to her room? Nidalee felt that she needed company to make it through the storm that was obviously there, and decided to ask a question. "Um, Sona, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother, um, could I spend the night at your place? I get really nervous during thunder storms and usually can't sleep through them."

Sona put a giant smile on her face and nodded excitedly, grabbing Nidalee's hand and pulled her off down the hallway. Nidalee's face grew even redder than it had been before as Sona led her down to the Maven's living areas.

When they got there, Nidalee just hovered in the doorway, until another thunder crashed nearby, and she rushed in the living home and jumped on Sona's bed, shivering. Sona looked at her and tilted her head, looking quite cute to Nidalee… wait what was that? Sona is cute? Where did that come from?

Nidalee shook her head and Sona smiled at the black haired girl before getting in the bed too, as another thunder clap came. Nidalee leaned into Sona and shivered before the blue haired girl hugged Nidalee close to her body. Nidalee's face must've looked like the sun at this point, she was burning up. Sona started to pet Nidalee's hair, calming her down a little.

Time passed, and eventually Nidalee fell asleep. Sona looked down at the girl in her arms and smiled a little. The huntress looked so peaceful there, sleeping calmly. Sona got out of bed a undressed until she was only in her undergarments, as she usually did before going to sleep, before getting back into bed, before cuddling into the young woman next to her. The Maven blushed a little at the situation at hand and smiled once more before drifting off into sleep.

**So, what did you guys think of the chapter? If you guys want, this was originally intended to be a one shot, but I wrote it so that it could develop into a story if I so wished. Tell me what you guys, as the readers, want or think should happen. I have a plot formulating in my head if you want this to be continued. Anyways, the word count is 1563, ~Remvis**


End file.
